


You Can Tell The World

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Corny, Developing Friendships, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to get drunk on some weird space stuff. Drunken shenanigans ensue...which may or may not have to do with flirting and/or sappiness. But even more importantly: the mullet kid actually ends up smiling for once! It's a miracle!Oneshot/drabble





	You Can Tell The World

The two of them were drunk. On what? Who even knew. Some weird space stuff. But honestly, that was the only reasonable explanation, because Keith was actually smiling for once. It was a miracle--and probably a once-in-a-lifetime experience too. 

“Bro.” Lance said, his arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulders--damn, that kid was pretty skinny, but he was also really strong. “Tell the world we’re bros...bro.”

Keith laughed, and his laugh was a really beautiful sound. A rare thing to hear. He leaned in close, his breath warm against Lance’s ear, and Lance shivered. “...we’re bros.” Keith whispered then, much more softly. 

“Why’d you just tell me like that?” Lance frowned slightly as he turned to look at him, just because that wasn’t what he’d told him to do. Not that Keith was known for following directions, but still. 

“Because you’re my whole world, bro…” Keith blushed. 

_ “Bro.”  _


End file.
